russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayate the Combat Butler (Philippine TV series)
Hayate the Combat Butler is an upcoming 2015 Philippine fantasy-drama television series based on the Taiwanese drama with the same title that aired on FTV in 2011. Directed by Rory Quintos, the magicserye is topbilled by the winner of Born to be a Superstar season 3 grand champion Shanne Velasco in her first leading role, with Jerome Ponce. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on January 12, 2015, replacing Hitman. Story She tells the story of Hayate Ayasaki (Shanne Velasco), an 18-year-old prettiest girl butler who erupts when the middle school for the singing contest she gave the youthful charming with mean girls Indi (Sue Ramirez) and Sophie (Bianca Casado) for her students. Hayate wishes to go to the castle adventure for her fairytale in a youthful tale of love and pie while she follows the journey to feel the magic for the destinies, she has about her crush to get herself a trophy boyfriend as Edgar Sanzenin (Jerome Ponce) as the perfect boy student lucky teenager who worked since childhood to make ends meet due to his parents' irresponsible behavior, with PJ Pam (Arkin del Rosario) and Lancer Bautista (Julian Estrada). Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Shanne Velasco as Hayate Ayasaki * Jerome Ponce as as Edgar Sanzenin * Chin Chin Gutierrez as Evidad Ayasaki * Tonton Gutierrez as Monsoon Ayasaki Supporting Cast * Arkin del Rosario as PJ Pam * Sue Ramirez as Indi Garcia * Michael Flores as Edwin Francisco * Candy Pangilingan as Cindy de Leon * Julian Estrada as Lancer Bautista * Bianca Casado '''as '''Sophie de Guzman * Joe Vargas as Joe-Joe * Linn Oeymo as Arlyn Melaista * Jordan Castillo as Jordin Washon * Perla Bautista as Paula Monson * Michael Martinez as Jino Martinez * Lander Vera-Perez as Lancer * Miel Cuneta as Cute Pony Voices * Jeongwon Song as The Emperor Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Hayate the Combat Butler Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Hayate the Combat Butler: The Official Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 10, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Shanne Velasco. The album's single She's Out of My Life'' released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. 'Track listing' # She's Out of My Life (composed by Christian Martinez) - Shanne Velasco # Urong Sulong (composed by Regine Velasquez) - Shanne Velasco #Someone's Always Saying Goodbye (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Shanne Velasco # If Only (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Shanne Velasco # Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Shanne Velasco 'DVD Release' IBC has released ''Hayate the Combat Butler on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Hayate Meets Janella mobile game' In January 2015, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Hayate the Combat Butler. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as ''Sandy's Romance'', ''Born to be a Superstar'', ''Happy TODAS'', ''Maya Loves Sir Chief'', Iskul Bukol Men, ''Sic O'Clock News Naman'', ''The Million Second Quiz'', [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?]], [[KapinoyLand (Philippine children's show)|''KapinoyLand]], ''Carita de Angel'', ''Janella in Wonderland'', ''Killer Karaoke'', ''Batang Genius'', ''Janella: A Princess Girl'', ''Voltron Man'', ''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'', ''Hitman'', ''Pirate Kidz: The Next Level'' and ''The Bachelor'' made into the huge success. See also * Hayate the Combat Butler (TV series) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Hayate the Combat Butler on Facebook * Hayate the Combat Butler on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Telenovelas Category:Upcoming television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Teen dramas